The Giver, My additional ending
by SiaAlley
Summary: This is my version of the ending of The giver, which i didn't like much, so i'm going to make it happier, read it if you really liked the book and please review, i'm knew at this though soz yeah :) Be HaPpY gOd LoVeS yOu AnD tHe DeViL wAntS yOu- My sain :


The Giver 

A/n: This is my added on version to the ending, if you want to read it, come on and do so, and remember to REVIEW:P Have fun :)

Part I: Jonas and his new "Family"

Jonas slowly got off his bike, taking gabe with him. He looked at the many houses ahead, full of people. He glanced around each and every one. Reaching down he felt the soft snow touch his hand. It was cold, just like in the memory. He looked at gabe, knowing he was cold, but he didn't know what to do.

"Should I just walk up to a house and ask to come in and get help?" He asked himself outloud…looking down at gabe, he realized he was nodding, by the looks of it. Gabe reached up and Took jonas thumb, and held onto it tightly. "I guess that's a yes…" He said.

Slowly he gathered himself together, and wrapped gabe in his clothes, and carefully placed his steps, walking to a thick road, that had obviously had the snow scraped off of it. Walking up to a house, he knocked on the door, once, twice. He heard music in the house, and figured they couldn't hear it. Noticing a small box at the side, with a little glowing white button, with a black decoration on the outside with neatly designed carving, he wondered what it looked like. If he pressed it would It turn off there towns speaker to them? He decided it was worth a shot, after all, everyone could do something to see if it was okay or not.

Jonas pushed his finger inward on the button, and he heard a loud Ding-Dong Ding-Dong tune coming from indoors. 'Oh no, I'm going to get in trouble' he thought to himself. He heard people screaming inside, laughing hysterically.

"I'll get it!" someone said from inside. It sounded like the voice of a girl. Suddenly she saw an inside door open, a door with a small circular plant with little red berries on it. Her jaw dropped open as she looked up at him. She slowly carried her eyes down to his feet and back down.. "MOM! COME HERE!" she yelled. "sorry, um, hi, may I ask who you are?" She asked.

"Jonas" he replied, stuttering, almost forgetting his own name.

"And your last name?" he asked.

"Whats that?" he asked.

"You don't know what a last name is? Are you from around here?" She asked.

"No, I come from a land very far away, its down there." He pointed behind him, back back back to where he had come from.

"Um, you must be mistaken, theres nothing beyond the plains down that way. Theres just more and more plains, and then the ocean more towards the east."

"What? No, but I came from there, that's where I," He stuttered, "That's where I'm from."

"Yes honey how can I help you Jessica?" An older lady said that had long brown hair tied up in a twisting knot with extra pieces hanging off the edge, and bright bluish gray eyes, draining of the color.

"Mom, there's someone here, and he says hes from the east, the ocean," She said, slowing at the end. Then she bit her bottom looking up. The girl that "Mom" had called Jessica had yellowish hair- blonde? – and brown eyes, and was slightly darker in the skin. She looked about jonas age.

"Oh dear, you poor thing- wait, did you say the east?" She asked

"Yes ma'am, I don't get why its such a shock. Our community has been there for many thousands of years. Ever since the year when we went to sameness. I escaped, to show them the difference," he replied.

"Oh my, he's proof, there really is a city beyond the valley" she said, "Honey, take him upstairs and clean him up, he looks tired, like he's been working for ages!" She said, "Can I see the baby? I promise to take good care of it." She added

"Yes'm, I believe you. You look experienced in handling babies. My communities was going to murder it, for being a smaller of two babies- twins, so I trust you won't do that" he said, handing her Gabe. "His names Gabriel, He's about 2 years old or so, I believe, He can walk." He stuttered, "I apologize for talking nonsense, and being disrespectful and lagging to do as you have asked ma'am." Jonas adding.

"Um, that's okay. This is Jessica, Jessica please take him to the bathroom, we need to respect him, it is Christmas, and I just can't let a child stand there in the cold all day. It would break my heart, now hurry up dear!" she said, pushing Jessica forward towards jonas.

"Hey, um, come with me, lets go wash you up a bit. I'm sure we can find something for you from my brothers room. He looks about the same size and stuff as you." She said, taking his hand, and dragging him quickly up the stairs. Her long blonde curls swayed as she ran up the stairs. She walked into a room on the end of a hall, and to a smaller room in the corner, a closet? And then she took out some bluish things that had two long tunnels, and a zipper, with a button at the top, and studied him. Then she pulled a mostly black thing, that had two long tunnels on the sides, and suddenly switched to gray that said "atticus" on the front. She handed them to him. "here" she said, smiling.

"Um, what are these?" he asked.

"Jeans and a shirt, you mean you don't know what they are?" She asked.

"no, I don't believe I do.." He said.

Jessica sighed. "Okay Jonas, the pants- jeans, you put your legs through these two wholes, and zip the zipper, and button the top, make sure zipper faces forwards, and the shirt, you put it over your chest, and put your hands through the wholes, making sure the side that says "atticus" is facing forwards. K?" She said.

"yes ma'am, where do you want me to change?" He asked.

"Bathroom, here, follow me" She said, and before she finished the sentence she was dragging him down out the room, and into another with a toilet, and sink, and shower, a bathroom.

"Oh, okay," He said.

"I'll be downstairs, in the other room, holler down at me when your done, and wash your face off, and your hair a bit, and probably would be good to brush your teeth," She said, reaching in some drawers, pulling out a cloth, soap, and stuff in a bottle, and a small brush type of thing, with some stuff she put on the top. Then she set them up, looked at him, smiled, and ran down the stairs.

Jonas looked at himself in the mirror, and put on the jeans, shirt, and looked at himself in the mirror. His whole body was covered in crusty stuff. He took the wash cloth, rubbed on some soap, and covered it in cold water. Then he took it and scrubbed at his face, arms, legs, feet, and his neck, and behind his ears. He plugged the sink, and took the container, as it filled. He read the back. "apply dime sized amount in hair, and scrub in hair, rubbing scalp in circular motions, rinse thoroughly." He muttered to himself. He figured that meant to put a small portion in his hair, and rub it in, and wash it out, without leaving any in. He did so quickly, smelling the scent that filled his nose. Then he rinsed it in the water in the sink, watching as the water turned a deep brown. He washed his back as much as he could, and his chest, and then the back of his legs, and every where he could, and then drained the sink, and rinsed the cloth. Cleaned up his mess, and used the brush utensil on his teeth, scrubbing furiously, to get the taste of many meals ago out of his mouth. When he was finished, he rinsed it and called down the stairs to Jessica. He heard her come running, and looked at him curiously.

"You look good, like really good, compared to the old you, now here, put these- socks- on your feet, and put shoes over em!" She yelled throwing them at him. He picked them up, and put them on, as she took a brush to his hair, and scraped out the tangles. "There, now, your presentable, for my family that is. Come on, lets go introduce you…" She said, dragging him slowly down the stiars this time, correcting his posture, making him slump over more, and drag his feet more, so he looked more "teen like" as she called it. She giggled, and looked at him one last time, and walked him the final few steps, past the wall to the family room…


End file.
